


Fervour

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 看不同宇宙的老爷与大超度过发情期的方法





	Fervour

Promise

“Bruce？”Clark一手拿着电话一手提着一大包食物向他的小公寓走去。  
“你在哪里？”Bruce显然比Clark还要着急，“Alfred说你并没有到Wayne宅。”  
“我想我们可以换个地方来讨论你上次说的‘特殊问题’，毕竟我可以听出来那是与我有关的，而且我想在某个让我安心的地方……”Clark的声音突然终止在一声电话掉地的响声后。  
“Clark？”Bruce驾驶着车辆向Clark的公寓飞驰，他早就知道今天会发生什么，他必须在一切还来得及的时候阻止Clark.  
Batman在一个星期之前调查出了Clark的性征，多亏了Lex遗留的氪星数据和他从Superman身上提取出的DNA.看在无论什么神的份儿上，Clark Kent，Kal-El，是个Omega.  
而今天就是氪星人的第一次热潮来袭的时候。

当Bruce推开Clark的公寓门的时候，他看到了地板上散落的速食食品，被撕成碎片的今天早上还在Clark身上的衬衣以及被撞碎的玻璃。Bruce踩到窗沿上探出身试图寻找Superman的踪迹，却被一团红色的残影撞回了房间的地板上。  
始作俑者额头的卷发蹭在Bruce的下巴上，Superman就像是刚从太阳上回来，浑身都是汗水湿漉漉的，还散发着浓烈的Omega的信息素的味道。  
“Clark！”Bruce想要从Clark身下挣扎出来却被氪星人死死地抱在怀里。Clark将头埋在Bruce的颈窝，像幼兽一样地用鼻尖磨蹭衬衫下腺体的位置。  
不够，还不够。Clark想着用尖锐的犬牙撕开了Bruce的衬衫，舔上腺体的同时用手摸索Bruce的皮带扣。Alpha还没有释放他的信息素，他只能凭借灵敏的嗅觉闻到一点点清冽而强劲的味道。  
而Batman是不会纵容氪星人继续胡闹下去的，Alpha的信息素一释放出来Omega就感觉身体一阵虚软。他没有办法反抗这个，这是他的本能，一个Omega该死的天性。  
“看着我，Clark，我要你学会收敛你的信息素。”Bruce双手将Clark托起一点，他感觉自己刚才要被氪星人的钢铁之躯压断腰了。  
“……”Clark似乎找回了一点理智，他渐渐卸下了力量让Bruce把他抱起来，两个人面对面地坐在地板上。  
“我的信息素会引导你。”Bruce说着开始将具有攻击性质的信息素渐渐聚拢为一个屏障，将Clark的味道包在里面。  
“嗯……”Clark从未经历过这个，他一直以为自己是个Beta，直到刚才被热潮袭击。他红着眼冲出房间，他本想找个地方将自己锁起来，却被本能驱使着寻找足够强大的Alpha.  
“集中注意力。”在Clark第二次企图收敛他的信息素失败的时候Bruce说道，“这是标记的第一步，如果我们的信息素相互排斥即使咬噬也不会奏效。”  
这时Clark深深吸了一口气，将自己的味道慢慢地收敛回去。而Bruce解除了屏障，他看着瘫倒在自己怀里气喘吁吁的Clark将对方抱起来放到了床上。  
Omega已经筑好了巢穴，柔软的枕头堆成舒适的一个小窝。就在几个小时前Clark还在对自己莫名其妙地行为不解，现在一切都说得通了。  
“听着，Clark.”Bruce将他在床上放好后说道，“我会用氪石针头取走你的一点血样，我会在三个小时内制成适合你的抑制剂。在此期间我希望你能在这里按照我教你的方法控制好你的信息素，你能做到吗，Clark？”  
“不，别走……”Clark死死揪着Bruce的手臂，蓝眼睛里满是可怜的祈求。  
“我不会离开，Clark.”Bruce坐在床边，“我就在这里，我只是回车里那些工具。”  
在确认Bruce不会抛弃他之后Clark才肯放松一点，距离Clark下次热潮还有一段时间，之后会越来越密集，直到他接受了Alpha的结合咬噬标记。这是Bruce从一些零星的氪星资料中整理出来的，但是Clark作为第一个分娩出来的氪星人，他在很多方面与其他氪星人并不一样。  
感谢Batman频繁的骨折和烧伤，Alfred在他的后备箱里准备的器材相当于一个小型移动医院。  
当Bruce准备给Clark取血的时候却看到了屏幕上的X线图像，上面的东西让Bruce再次陷入了沉思。  
Clark没有颈部腺体，除此之外与一般的Omega并无两样。  
但这就意味着Clark不能使用普通的注射型抑制剂，而他那强大的氪星免疫系统又会将口服的抑制剂直接消除。  
“我该拿你怎么办，Clark……”Bruce看着床上终于安静下来的氪星Omega，他发誓让他如此纠结的事情没有几件。  
“标记我，Bruce.”Clark看着Bruce说道，潮红的脸颊让他看起来更加的诱人。  
“我不能，Clark，字面意义上的不能。”没有颈部生殖腺就不能进行咬噬标记，“我们进化了几万年都不能进行没有咬噬的标记。”  
“我不管，”Clark现在就像是一个任性的孩子，“我不要再一个人经历这个。”Bruce了解那种感觉，比任何痛苦都更加的折磨人，Alpha的发情期来得不比Omega轻松。  
他不会让Clark也经历那样的痛苦，至少在他活着的时候。  
“你不会的，Clark.”Bruce知道Clark喜欢他，含羞的氪星人会在窗外看他睡觉，会自以为不会被发现地坐在他的蝙蝠车上托着腮帮红着脸发呆。  
对于Clark来说，他在这个星球上需要一个能让他安心的人。不是Marthe也不是Loies，他Bruce知道双面生活的悲哀，那就是永远不要寄托太多在局外人身上。  
“我会想办法帮你解决这个，Clark.”良久，Bruce说道，“但我要确认你不会后悔。”  
“不会，永远不会。”Clark看着Bruce灰蓝的眼睛说道，他愿意将自己的余生与这个人系在一起。  
“啪。”Bruce打开了便携式的红太阳灯并拉上了窗帘，“以防你在下一次热潮来临的时候将我撕成两半。”  
Bruce解开披风与制服连接处的暗扣，他让Clark稍微起身缓缓拉下背后的拉链。当制服几乎被完全褪下的时候，Clark上半身躺在鲜红的披风上，褪到小腿处的制服还连着小红靴，简直难以想象的色情。  
粉红的阴茎挺立着，涂满了渗出的前液，整个柱身都亮晶晶的。Bruce分开Clark的双腿将它们环在腰上，而自己撑在Clark上方吻上了他的嘴唇。花花公子的吻让Clark一下子失去了对信息素的控制，他搂住Bruce的脖颈，下身着急地在Bruce的腹部来回磨蹭。  
没有了超级力量的Clark可以被Bruce轻易从身上拽下来，Bruce吻着Clark白皙的脖颈，一边让对方放回床上握住了Omega的阴茎。带着老茧的手掌没动几下就让Omega呻吟着抽动起了大腿，被Bruce含住阴茎的瞬间快感就像一股电流顺着Clark的脊背向上蹿。Bruce用舌尖舔弄前端的小孔，一只手揉捏Omega的囊袋，在Bruce将阴茎含着使劲吮吸的时候Omega大喊着射在了Alpha嘴里。  
“太甜了。”Bruce咽下口中的液体并分开了Omega紧闭的后穴。  
被热液浸泡地柔软的后穴能被轻易的插入，但是Bruce还是体贴的为Clark做了扩张。在看到Alpha的性器的时候Clark眼里全是掩盖不住的兴奋，他渴望这个，渴望被贯穿，被钉在阴茎上狠狠的肏干。  
“啊……”Clark大口吸着气，好不容易吞下了一半的阴茎。他正被即将到来的第二次热潮折磨着，上涨的欲望让他抛弃了所有的羞耻感。Clark握住Bruce的手掌让他揉捏自己的乳房，而自己则努力摇着屁股尝试吞下更多的阴茎。  
“你喜欢这样？”Bruce双手握着两团胸肉，将它们聚在中间轮流啃咬小小的乳尖。  
“唔……喜、喜欢……”处子的身体被染上了欲望，Clark在Bruce一口气捅到子宫口的时候颤抖的大腿喷出了第一股热液。透明的液体沾湿了大片的斗篷，借着润滑Bruce可以开始抽动。  
每一次破开的肠道都立即裹上来挽留Alpha的阴茎多停留一会儿，Bruce试探了几次还是无法打开宫颈口的两片软肉。反复逗弄的戳刺让Clark大哭着求饶，“哼嗯——进来啊——”  
在Bruce终于破入子宫的时候里面充沛的液体立即浇在了阴茎上，Clark能感觉到Bruce在他体内成结，膨大的前端几乎填满了那个娇小的器官。Alpha的结在里面捣弄，让Clark除了在Alpha身下流着泪什么都干不了。  
“Kal，Kal.”Bruce看着被情欲淹没的Omega说道。  
“唔……”Clark听到了自己许久未被呼唤的名字。  
“咬我。”Bruce将脖颈送到Omega嘴边，身下的捣弄渐渐缓慢了下来。  
Clark睁大了眼，从未有Alpha这样做过， Alpha愿意在Omega面前示弱。而此时整个星球上最强大的Alpha在自己面前露出他的弱点，让一个Omega进行标记。  
他咬上了Bruce的腺体，小小的犬牙穿透皮肤的瞬间属于Bruce的味道流淌到了他的身体内，随着Bruce几次剧烈的肏干跳动的阴茎也终于将精液射到了Omega的子宫内。

“疼么？”Clark醒来后摸着Bruce脖颈上青紫的咬印问道。  
“不。”Bruce拨开Clark额前的卷发，看着他蓝色的眼睛说道。这和他身上其他的伤疤比起来算不上疼，却比每一个都意义重大。  
太阳已经落山了，两个人在黑暗中相拥着安睡。

 

Pledge

“散会。”Superman说完便关闭了全息影像，超级英雄们的投影渐渐消失，只剩下圆桌对面的Batman.  
每个领主都有属于自己的领地需要管理，而曾经最棘手的Gotham如今成了最安静的城市。这也是Batman能够按时出席每个月的例会从未缺席的原因之一，至于别的，也许是因为Batman是Superman的Alpha.  
“你还有半个小时做准备。”Kal离开了会议厅，临走前不忘用超级速度亲吻Bruce的额头。  
马上就是白色领主的热潮期，孤独堡垒将时间精确到了毫秒。每当离Kal热潮来临还有三天的时候Bruce就会收到消息，届时他会被堡垒囚禁，直到Kal的热潮结束。  
三年前在Kal刚刚成为白色领主的时候，作为谈判的条件人类政府会为Kal选出最适合他的Alpha.他们选择了Batman，企图让Batman成为稳定Superman的因素。  
“但这是人类最错误的决定之一。”Kal在和Bruce结合的晚上对Bruce说道，他们不知道Superman和Batman真正的关系。他们不知道是Batman默许了Superman的暴行，是Batman在Superman烧穿Luther大脑之后拍着他的肩膀说，“你做的没错”。  
他知道如果自己拒绝Kal政府还会派其他的Alpha去，他也知道他的男孩会烧穿每一个送到他房间里Alpha的大脑直到自己出现在那里。Bruce想着，他已经走到了Kal的房间里。  
Kal的卧室连着书房，治理世界耗费了他大半的精力，Kal在最忙的时候有三四天不出来。现在轮到Bruce提醒Kal按时出去晒晒太阳了，他反而成了无所事事的人。  
“你怎么还穿着制服？”Kal穿着白色浴袍从浴室走出来，时间终于在他的男孩脸上留下了印记，Kal面部的线条变得硬朗，没有了小镇男孩的饱满粉嫩的样子，但是依然英俊。  
“你在想什么？”Bruce走神的功夫已经被Kal按倒在了床上，Kal满足地趴在Bruce的胸口用手指描绘蝙蝠标志。Alpha身上的味道让他难得的放松，前些日子的镇压运动耗尽了他的耐心，他关押了大批的反抗人士。  
“没什么。”Bruce摘下了面具，头发被弄得乱糟糟的。  
“我知道你在想被关押的那些人。”Kal跨坐在Bruce身上，他处在热潮期来临前的边缘，只要Bruce释放出多一点点的信息素都能让Kal跪下来求他的垂怜。但是他没有，他永远不会对Kal这样做。  
“我确实走神了，但是我没有想他们。”Bruce握上了Kal的细腰，冰凉的手套贴上皮肤的瞬间让Kal有些颤抖。  
“那就作为你不专心的惩罚，在我说可以之前不许你碰我。”Kal笑着拍掉了Bruce的手。  
Kal解开了Bruce的腰带并扔在了地上，他用牙齿咬开拉链掏出了沉甸甸的阴茎。  
就在这是堡垒开始报警，Kal的信息素浓度已经达到峰值，Kal的热潮期正式开始了。  
温暖湿润的口腔连尚未兴奋的阴茎都不能完全含住，Kal故意一边用尖牙轻轻滑过冠状沟一边用手包裹住阴囊企图一并吞入口中。Bruce看着Kal凹陷的脸颊和偶尔抬起眼看着他的蓝眼睛，阴茎又胀大了圈。显然Kal没有准备好，他吐出半硬的阴茎，只能含住头部像吮吸冰棒一样舔吮，用小手撸动柱身。  
这时Kal的后穴已经湿透了，Bruce感觉得到骑在他左膝上的小穴已经含不住那么多的液体了，他左膝上的布料已经被沾湿了。Kal也终于伸出一只手去抠弄流水的后穴，咕啾的水声越来越大，Kal只能从牙缝里露出一两声发软的声音。  
最后，Kal放弃了给Bruce的口活，专心的玩弄自己的后穴。Bruce完全能想象到殷红的穴口被打开可怜的张合着配合手指的进出，被带出来的液体流满了Omega小小的手掌，光是想到这里就足够让Bruce彻底兴奋了。  
“呃啊……”Kal一手撑着Bruce的胸膛，一手抠挖自己的后穴，按压肠壁的褶皱。高扬的脸上满是得不到满足的焦急，通红的脸颊和泛着水光的眼睛让人血脉喷张。Kal用手指分开后穴，扶着Bruce的阴茎对准穴口慢慢地坐了下去。  
“唔……好大……”Kal无意识地说出淫乱的话，在还有两指宽的阴茎露在外面的时候Kal用力往下一沉，发出尖叫的同时被刺激得射出了第一股精液。前端高潮过后Kal大口喘着气开始了缓慢的起伏，他打开透视直接让阴茎顶到了子宫口上。  
Kal发出了长长的满足的叹息，他将阴茎对准那里快速小幅度的戳刺那两片软肉，大股大股的热液喷出来，顺着被撑开的穴口流到了Bruce的小腹上。然而Omega并不满足，他要Alpha的结，他要Bruce的结冲进他的子宫了狠狠地肏干。  
“摸摸我，Bruce……”Kal拉过Bruce的手让他揉捏自己的胸肉。  
“这算是你说‘可以’了吗？”Bruce并不配合Kal的动作。  
“该死的，算，当然算！”Kal眼睛都憋红了，他不知羞耻地将胸部往Bruce手上送。  
“遵命。”Bruce说着将Kal的腰又往下按了几寸，硕大的头部在进入子宫的瞬间成了结。Bruce一面用力撞击着宫壁一面掐着Omega的胸肉揉捏，让雪白的肌肉从指缝中溢出来。他吻上了Kal的嘴唇，这是他们今晚的第一个吻，Bruce不肯放过Kal这张嘴，把Kal所有的呻吟和呐喊都堵了回去。  
在Bruce射精的时候Kal挣脱了Bruce蛮横的吻，报复一样的咬上了Bruce的脖颈，在青紫色的伤疤上又留下一道牙印。Bruce拍拍Kal的肩膀，就像安慰第一次杀人后的Clark一样。

“我不会走的，睡吧。”Bruce为Kal盖上了被子，摸了摸刚才被咬的地方，不禁为这种幼稚的宣告主权的行为感到孩子气。

“我是不是做错了，Bruce？”Clark在人群散去后在Bruce怀里颤抖着问道，他从未见过Superman如此脆弱的样子，在他怀里泣不成声。  
Bruce知道这是错的，但是他不能像所有人一样离开Clark.他见识过糟糕的时刻能将一个人变成什么样，他不愿意看到Clark变成那样。  
“你没有错，Clark.”Bruce拭去了Clark眼角的泪水。  
“那你不会离开我，也不会把我送到别的宇宙？”Clark小心翼翼地问道。  
“不会，永远不会。”Bruce说道，“我保证。”

 

Oath

“欢迎收看‘午夜访谈秀’，我是主持人Jane. 六个小时后Superman，将被流放至幽灵空间，到时候我们将送上现场直播。不过现在我们将和Jack Anderson一起了解Justice League的秘密。您好，Jack.”穿着鲜艳的女主持人向沙发的另一端看去。  
“您好，Jane.”棕发的年轻人向观众和Jane大了个招呼。  
“我听说你在Superman被囚禁期间就一直担任Watch Tower高级监狱的守卫，这是真的吗？”  
“哦。不，不。”Jack摆手反驳道，“我其实只是一般守卫，在Superman被囚禁后才被联盟召回。”  
“那Superman由谁监管？”  
“多数时候是三级权限以上的联盟正式成员轮班守卫。”  
“Batman呢？他对于Superman即将被流放有什么表示吗？”  
“这我可说不准。”Jack挠了挠头发，“他们的关系……很复杂。”  
“你能详细说说吗？”  
“呃……举个例子，有时候Batman会用他的权限去私自探望Superman，而且最近尤为频繁。”  
“我想我们都能理解你最好耳朵朋友突然变坏了的感受。”Jane向镜头耸了耸肩，“今晚的秀就到这里，让我们期待明天流放Superman后的真正自由吧。”  
Bruce在那些广告弹出来的时候关闭了电视，他一面戴上面具一面联系Watch Tower准备将他传送上去。  
没有人了解十年前的真相，人们认为是Metropolis和Superman妻女的死亡带来了一切的毁灭。但事实并非如此，只有少数的联盟元老级的人物知道真相。

“我很抱歉Louise，但是我不能带着Martha执行任务。”Clark将孩子交给Louise后便消失了。  
他收到了Diana的讯息，Batman需要支援。也许Joker又弄了个什么超级炸弹，也许他的丈夫又粘上了Ivy的毒粉。  
是的，他的丈夫，他的Alpha，Bruce Wayne. Clark拒绝向大众公开他们的关系，无论以那个身份。而Bruce也没有反对，因为这样最好。  
但是当Clark赶到Gotham的时候眼前的一切让他惊异，Gotham被火海淹没了。在城市中央的钟楼上，Batman被钉在临时搭建的十字架上。Clark急忙飞过去，却被一道又一道的气态氪石挡下。  
“AHAHAHA——”Joker的笑声前所未有的刺耳，他从直升机上看着Batman说道，“满意吗？Batsy？我为Gotham准备的惊喜。”  
“……”Batman什么都没有说，甚至没有挣扎一下。鲜血顺着手腕上钉着的刀片流下，他知道自己脚下踩着什么，只要他动弹一下，Metropolis就会灰飞烟灭。  
“哦，我真是等不及看到接下来的感人剧情了。”Joker命令连着十字架的绳索的直升机向上爬升。  
不堪重负的木架终于坍塌，Batman来不及稳住就连同木板一起向下坠落。这时Clark急忙赶来，他抓住了Bruce，但就在那一瞬间他不用超级听力都知道发生了什么。

最后一道牢门打开的声音将Bruce带回了现实，他看着红太阳牢房里的Kal，不知道在这个时候该说些什么。  
“你知道哪些政客是故意的吧？”Kal坐在床上，穿着白色的囚服，“他们知道明天是什么日子，所以仁慈地让你来看望我。”  
“……”Bruce打开了牢房，走进去之后又关上了门。  
“他们知道明天我会像一个婊子一样夹着湿透了裤子走过所有地球人的眼前，然后在幽灵地带被情热折磨到死。”Kal甚至没有抬头看一下Bruce，“他们知道明天就是我的热潮期。”  
“不会的。”Bruce看着Kal，他的男孩儿，他在宇宙繁星前起誓不离不弃的妻子。  
“你知道他们会的，他们对我恨之入骨。”Kal靠在身后的玻璃上，他的眼里的悲伤就像看着Metropolis消失时的一样。  
多年以来他们相互争斗，两个人都在自责。谁都有罪，谁也都无罪。Kal知道Bruce绝不会向自己妥协，他不会跨过他的底线，为此他可以牺牲一切。直到现在Kal都知道Bruce是爱他的，只是这份爱成了两个人的秘密。不能说出来，不能有所表现，就连抑制剂都是Batman偷偷黑进安保系统给Kal送来的。  
“我希望这件事能由你来做。”Kal说道。  
“什么事？”Bruce一边从腰带里拿出针剂一边问道。  
“我希望你能亲自流放我。”  
“我会的。”Bruce将针剂送到了Kal手上，在Kal准备将针剂刺入手臂的时候却被Bruce拦下。  
“这一针是不是给你的。”Bruce在Kal面前蹲下，他摘下面具，露出那个咬痕。  
“你……”Kal有些错愕，但他马上就明白自己手里拿的是什么了。  
“听着，Kal，我不能保证你能在幽灵地带存活多久，这是我能为你做的最后保护措施。”只要Alpha的性征被破坏，他的Omega将会自动认为自己的伴侣已经死亡而进入休眠期，没有难熬的热潮期，没有与Alpha联系。  
“你清楚这样做的后果。”Kal的声音有些颤抖。  
“我很清楚。”Bruce顺从地送上脖颈，就像多年前的那天。  
于你于我，这样的后果无非就是了无牵挂。  
Kal皱了皱眉，还是将针剂注射入了Bruce的腺体。如果他还有超级视力他会看到纳米机器人会将Bruce的腺体完全破坏，被撕裂的细胞会被吞噬，他们的心灵连接会被生生打断，这对于他们来说是一场酷刑。  
他们一起战斗过那么多年，当然见识过失去伴侣的Alpha或Omega，那无异于夺取他们的生命。就像失去Oliver的Dinah一样，那个曾经有着灿烂金发的活泼女郎在一夜之间便枯萎如一枝凋零的玫瑰。  
Kal将Bruce灰白的头颅抱着贴在胸膛上，他们所有的记忆一幕幕的在脑中闪现。他们的相遇，他们的离别，他们的每一次争吵与和好后激烈的性爱，他们曾肩并肩的战斗，他们曾在战场的两端相互回望……  
而这一切都不会再有了。  
“Kal，”Bruce捧起Kal的脸庞在他的嘴唇上落下最后一个吻，“你曾是我的珍宝。”  
Kal流泪了，他几乎忘记了自己上次如此悲伤是什么时候，或者说这些年他一直如此。  
他的男孩儿也不再年轻了，Bruce抚摸着Kal灰白的鬓角想着。这是他最痛心的事情，他曾发誓不让Kal受到一点伤害，不让他再孤身一人，而现在他要亲自违背这誓言。是他将这誓言变成了谎言，而作为惩罚他将不能再拥抱眼前的人。

“Goodbye，Clark.”Bruce在打开通道的时候对Kal小声说道，他知道他能听见。  
“Goodbye，Bruce.”Kal在走入幽灵地带前向Bruce做最后的告别。  
人们的欢呼声响彻云霄，所有人都在庆祝属于人类的完完全全的自由，没有外星势力的威胁。政府宣布解散Justice League，所有的超级英雄将彻底宣告退休。  
法案颁布的那天Bruce独自前往了墓，他知道那里埋葬了多少人。他走过每一个墓碑，每一个人的面庞都浮现在他眼前。最后他停在了写着“Clark Kent”的墓前，那个男孩儿的笑容又一次出现在他的脑海中。  
他又想起来他们在Watch Tower独处的那天晚上，Clark将铅盒中的氪石交给了他，他们在繁星的见证下发誓永远不离开对方。从那天起每当Bruce在宇宙中遥望那颗蓝色的星球的时候，他总会想起一个人的眼睛。

 

Hijack

绑架Ultraman并不是什么难办的事情。  
至少对于Owlman来说是这样的，Tomas Junior仅用30分钟就将不省人事的Clark带到了事先准备好的密室。诱哄他喝下那杯混有精准剂量绿氪的酒费了Tomas不少心思，毕竟没有人拒绝来自Tomas Junior Wayne的邀请。Tomas现在 还在脑海里回放Clark疑惑的眼神，他紧皱着眉头，带着半信半疑的表情在Tomas的笑容中喝下了那杯酒。  
关键是，连那么一点的信任Clark都不该有。  
当Clark再次睁开眼的时候他发现自己已经丧失了超级视力，除了黑暗他什么都不能看见。他想要起身却被无力感摔到了地上，他惊恐地想要往类似于门的地方爬，却被突然亮起的灯光刺痛了眼。  
“你想去哪？”Tomas的声音在他的背后响起，让Clark忍不住抖了一下。  
“你对我做了什么？”Clark惊恐的躺在地上，有东西在削弱他的力量。  
“一点能让你听话的东西。”Tomas按下了沙发扶手上的按钮。  
木质地板向墙角撤去，玻璃地面下面是满满一层的蓝氪石。先不谈这些，天花板上的灯管散发的还是拟黄太阳光。看到这些的Ultraman终于开始明白了Owlman的用意，无非就是一次恐吓让自己在给他多一点的管辖区罢了。  
“你要是不满足于现在所有的领地可以在会议上提议的，Tomas.”Clark说道，这些年Tomas从他那里向别的头目或是敲诈或是暴力掠夺了不少的领地，对此他也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
在Syndicat，力量才是唯一的秩序。  
“然而我另有所求。”Tomas给自己倒了一杯酒，他蹲在Clark面前，眯起的双眼令人发寒。  
他感觉到了，Clark能感觉到周围Alpha如同朽坏钢铁般的血腥味儿的信息素味道。  
“你……你怎么……”Clark一面狼狈地远离Tomas一面发现自己正在进入热潮期。  
“我怎么知道你是个Omega的？”Tomas不紧不慢地向Clark靠近，“你那天晚上身上的味道能让整个Syndicat的Alpha发狂。”  
当然，Clark想起上个月他的热潮期来临的时候。  
他在一家隐秘的地下夜总会，那里是Omega和Beta寻欢作乐的好地方。不少Beta会在身上喷上人造的Alpha信息素，这能给他们的玩乐带来不少刺激体验。而那天Clark在和一群Omega混在一起的时候，他看到了角落里的一个Beta.  
那天他的热潮来的凶猛，光是肏一群软绵绵的Omega已经不能满足他的需求了。而他恰好看到了那个喷着价值不菲的人造信息素的Beta，那个人只是安静的坐在一边看他和不同的Omega相互亲吻，而Clark敢发誓他的眼睛从来没有离开过自己。  
当他想要上前搭讪的时候那个Beta已经不见了。  
“我在几个街区外就能闻到你身上该死的味道。”Tomas一把捞起地上的Omega，辛辣而浓郁的味道像烟雾一样向Tomas袭来。  
现在的Ultraman无法掩饰自己身上的味道，可Tomas还就喜欢这种味道。他将Clark的后背抵在墙上，用鼻尖向野兽一样蹭到他的颈间在红热的腺体上嗅来嗅去。Clark被Tomas身上的味道弄得本就无力的身体更加虚软，他现在只有靠在Tomas身上喘气的份。  
“你他妈到底想要什么？”Clark没了耐心，而Alpha的举动越来越出格。Tomas的一条腿抵在了他的胯间，而不怀好意的牙齿正压在他的颈部腺体上。这样的姿势让他不能上也不能下，只能挣扎着卡在中间。  
“我要标记你。”Tomas说着将Clark摔到了一边的床上。  
“混蛋！放开我！”Clark奋力踢打身上的人，但是没了超级力量，他虽有一声肌肉但还是被深谙体术的Alpha死死压制在身下。  
“如果你乖乖的，我们就能省去很多步骤。”Tomas将Clark的双手和双脚分别拷在床的四角，他掏出一只飞镖划破了Clark的外衣。  
“不！不！你个混账！”Clark用力挣扎着，这让Tomas失手在他身上划下了一道血痕。  
这时Tomas的眼里没有了一点之前的戏谑，那双钢蓝色的眼睛让Clark感到一阵寒意。  
“你就是学不会听话。”Tomas撕下了Clark身上所有的遮蔽物，他掐住Clark的下巴直接咬上了他的嘴唇。  
单纯的撕咬，没有情侣之间调情的意味。血珠直接流到了Clark的下巴上，而Clark也不甘示弱地咬了回去。他们在相互撕咬中品尝对方血液的味道，两个人的嘴唇都被牙齿撕咬得血肉模糊也没有人认输。当Tomas放开气喘吁吁的Clark的时候，他眼里有Clark从未见过的兴奋——如尝到血腥甜味儿的野兽一般。  
“啊——”Clark来不及反应就被Tomas咬上了生殖腺，他哭喊着“不！我不要！不要！”  
但是Alpha的血液还是混着信息素进入了他的身体，他正被强迫建立精神链接，任何抵抗都会让他无比痛苦。  
这就是Omega的悲哀，当你被一个Alpha锁定的时候你将别无选择。Clark哭得厉害，泪水都流到了Tomas的嘴里。Tomas满意地看着那个咬痕，这是他的所有权的标记，从今天起整个Syndicat都将是属于Wayne的。  
被泪水染湿的蓝眼睛格外的好看，Tomas忍不住多看了两眼。接着他开始啃咬Clark身上其他部位的皮肤，在麦色的皮肤上留下一个又一个咬印和吻痕。被标记后的Omega根本无力反抗他的Alpha，Clark羞耻地发现自己在这样粗暴的性爱中竟然勃起了。  
“你这个骚货还是享受到了。”Tomas握住Clark两个乳房来回揉搓，用指甲掐进刚刚吸开的奶孔。  
“唔嗯——”Clark发出高亢的呻吟，尾音不可避免的带上了浓重的哭腔。刺痛的快感一直从胸前蹿到小腹，Clark扭着屁股又喷出了一股热液。Tomas看着两团软肉之间的沟壑，将勃起的阴茎放在乳房之间来了个乳交。粗长的阴茎时不时会顶到Clark嘴前，起初Clark还会咬紧牙关，没过多久本能就占了绝对的上风。他会张开嘴露出殷红的舌头追逐Alpha的阴茎，像每个Omega一样。  
“忍不住了？”Tomas说着将阴茎捅进了Clark的口腔，他揪着Clark的头发，沉甸甸的阴囊压在Clark的脸上，雄性浓重的麝香味席卷了他的感官。  
“唔……”Clark的嘴被Alpha的阴茎塞满了，他说不出话，只有贪恋的眼神表示他对Alpha的依赖和服从。  
Tomas抽出阴茎，掐住Clark的大腿将它们几乎分成一条直线，流水的穴口早就违背主人的一直做好了被填满的准备。Tomas伸出两根手指伸入后穴，在进入之前他要确认Omega子宫的位置，然而结果让他惊喜又意外。  
Omega子宫的位置低的要命，Tomas只是用手指就能触摸到子宫口，在手指触到宫口的薄膜的时候Clark哭叫着在一下前面都没有被触碰的情况下射了出来。  
“你天生就是被用来肏的，Clark.”Tomas说着撤出了手指，“随便他妈什么人都能将你轻易肏出水，然后你会被迫怀孕，除了生孩子和他妈的被人肏什么都做不了。”  
“别说了，别说了……”Clark连骂人的精力都没有了，他现在脑子里只有Alpha的阴茎和结。Tomas看着Clark被欲望淹没到失神的样子，直接将阴茎捅了进去。  
阴茎冲破薄膜的时候Clark尖叫着又喷出一股热液，他的眼睛都哭肿了，可怜兮兮的看着Tomas.而Alpha按住了Omega抽搐的大腿将阴茎全部捅了进去，尚未成结的阴茎已经要将Clark的子宫捅破了。Tomas狠狠捣弄Clark娇嫩的器官，里面涌出的热液随着快速的进出流到穴口被打出了泡沫。  
“太多了……太多了……”Clark失神的叫着，他感觉自己的肚子要被捅破了。Tomas在他体内成结了，Alpha滚烫的结撑开了他的子宫。Alpha又捣弄了几下才将精液射到内里，而Clark已经没有力气了。  
“你……啊！”Clark感觉后穴被塞上了类似肛塞的东西，但是那太疼了，疼得不对劲。  
“那上面有一颗绿氪石，”Tomas说道，“为了不让你强大的氪星免疫系统杀死我的精子。”  
“混蛋！拿出来！拿出来……”Clark骂着又哭了。  
“嘘……”Tomas擦掉了他的眼泪，“明天再说。”

几个月后  
“你他妈在Wayne宅干什么？”Tomas看着坐在客厅沙发上的Clark说道，“你他妈知道现在是半夜吗？”  
“我他妈怀孕了！混蛋！”  
“啥？”  
Envy

尽管在Syndicat没有对各种本该是违法运动比赛的严格限制，但是人们依旧享受在黑暗无光的仓库里观看地下拳击的刺激。没有正规比赛的闪光灯和媒体，没有开阔的擂台，只有肮脏陈旧的灯管时而闪一下，以及被鲜血染湿的铁丝围成的铁笼。  
人们在外面呐喊尖叫，每一声欢呼都伴有鲜血淋漓的一击。有人为了金钱，有人为了娱乐，总之每个拳击手都有他们的理由。那些Alpha在台上肆意放出自己的信息素震慑、挑衅对手，怒张的血管和充血的肌肉足够台下的人兴奋。  
没有人知道Ultraman是怎么来到这里的，或者说，没有人在乎。  
他们只需要暴力的快感，他们不在乎在台上进行着死亡拳击的是什么人。但是Ultraman扫了他们的兴，他一拳就可以轻松撂倒一个，无论后台送上来多少的对手。没有了势均力敌的紧迫感，人们开始觉得比赛有些无聊了。  
而有人可不这样认为。  
Thomas在台下看得饶有兴趣，他能看到Ultraman紧身的制服下每一块完美的肌肉，在他转身披风浮动的时候，Thomas甚至能闻到他身上人造Alpha信息素的劣质味道。而这一切在他看来都非常的美妙，尤其是在他的Omega想尽一切办法逃离他几个月以后。  
“That’s sucks，man！”有人在台下开始不满的喊道，接着更多的人附和着这个声音，不满的声音就越来越大了。  
Humans. Thomas想着摇了摇头，他敲了敲铁门，让裁判放他进去。  
当Thomas走进去的一瞬间，台下喧闹的声音戛然而止。他们当然认识台上的人，Thomas接手这个街区没有多久，但是他们已经见识过这位领主的能耐了。毕竟没有人想和那个可怜的酒吧老板一样被活活烧死在街上。  
“好了好了，各位！”裁判说道，他恭敬地侧耳听着Thomas吩咐的话。 “Mr. Wayne已经向我说明了一切，今晚各位的不尽兴是他的过失，他再次向各位道歉，那么今晚的比赛就此结束了，请各位离场吧。”  
观众们只能纷纷离场，他们并不好奇Ultraman突然闯进赛场是因为什么，也不想知道Thomas为什么会突然出现在这里。和这些相比，他们更想今晚安全的回家，并祈祷在回家的路上不会遇到Owlman.  
当场地被彻底清空之后，Thomas才看向始终一言不发的Clark.怀孕并没有改变Omega的生活习惯，Clark甚至更加放肆地酗酒，在例会上大发脾气，只有稍微遇到不开心的事情就随便一头扎进不管谁的领地里用热视线扫上一圈——某位Wayne先生的领地可是独得恩宠。  
事实是Clark根本不愿意臣服于什么孕期的Omega对自己Alpha的强烈依赖感，可他根本控制不住自己去渴望Thomas的信息素。那是他的毒品，他的瘾，他的绿氪。所以他根本不会靠近Thomas，尽管好几次开会的时候他都忍不住想要埋在Owlman暗灰色的鳞状披风里蹭个够。  
他们这样僵持了很久，直到昨天。Clark在电视里看到了Thomas，在某个宴会上，那个该死的宴会的主题长得他记不住。但这些都不重要，他只记得一个词，“订婚宴”。他的Alpha搞大了他的肚子却宣布要和什么商业伙伴的女儿结婚，这该死的剧情根本不该出现在他的生活里，可他就是发生了。  
一想到自己还在Thomas的威逼利诱下——也许威逼的成分多一点——任他给自己做了那个什么该死的手术，Clark的怒火就蹭蹭地往上涨。他先是飞到某个星际公共地带猛灌了一堆五光十色的类酒精饮品，又在今天中午的时候带着一身酒气和Quicker竞速，在他因为缺失方向感而毁掉了几乎半个Syndicat以后，Clark被地下拳击场的喧闹吸引了。  
之后，就是现在这样了。  
酒醒了大半的Clark终于和Thomas正式相对了。这里没有蓝氪石也没有黄太阳光，Thomas不能拿他怎么样的，Clark天真地想着。  
“说说吧，Clark.”Thomas双手放在西装裤兜里，他没穿外套，领带解开了挂在脖子上，“你最近的反常表现。”  
他对Clark近期的行为了如指掌，自从Thomas知道Clark怀孕以后对他可是放宽了不少。他可以对Clark的酗酒、暴力行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟地球上的酒精对他一点影响都没有，而且你以为平时Owlman反对Ultraman的时候他都是靠什么泄愤的。  
“哦，那你得先他妈的和我打一架。”Clark非常自信地说着，脸身后的红披风都跟着飘了两下。  
“Okay.”Thomas说道，不假思索。  
“等等……”Clark刚刚开始意识到事情有些不对劲，可Thomas已经打开了屋顶的黄太阳灯。  
他愤怒地扑向Thomas，“你他妈怎么走到哪里都有这鬼东西！”  
“应该说你他妈为什么总往有这鬼东西的地方跑。”Thomas躲过一击，轻松地就像在自家后院遛狗。

最后Clark耗完了储备的能量，他大口喘着气跪在地板上，而Thomas看起来连汗都没有一滴。  
“我想是时候停止打闹了。”Thomas走到Clark身边，手指绕过下颌触摸到了颈部的腺体。在腺体被触碰的一瞬间Clark就再也忍不住了，他将脸放入Thomas的手掌，Alpha的鲜血般的信息素味道给了他很大程度上的安慰。  
而Thomas显然没有给他一个前戏的准备，Alpha直接释放出自己的信息素刺激Omega敏感的神经。他满意的看着Clark变红的脸，急促的呼吸和愈发浓郁的信息素。  
“现在能告诉我原因了？”Thomas低着嗓子循循善诱，让他的猎物走入陷阱。  
“做你妈的梦……”Clark不肯松口，他恶狠狠地看着Thomas，却不知道自己这样子在对方看来不过增加一份情趣。Clark已经被Alpha信息素的味道撩拨得浑身发软了，他的身体已经违背他的意愿开始分泌接受Alpha阴茎的粘液了。  
“看来我要多花一点时间了。”Thomas抽下颈上的领带，掀起鲜红的披风绑住了Clark的手腕。  
在Thomas踢开Clark跪在地上的双腿的时候他看到了Omega湿糯的胯间，他发出一声嘲笑，并将Clark的头按在胯间，“自己来拿，贱货。”  
几个月没有Alpha的生活让本就在孕期极其敏感时期说完Omega急切地咬开了拉链，在暗红色的阴茎弹在脸上的时候Clark立即含了上去。Clark想死被Alpha按住肏的感觉了，但他知道如果让Thomas发现他和别的人上床自己绝对会被Thomas再锁到那个满是蓝氪石的房间里肏上几天。  
而Thomas也知道Clark没有胆子找别的Alpha，从他急切地想要吞下自己的阴茎的动作就能看出来。Omega贪婪地想要吞下更多，被粗长的阴茎噎出了泪花。可Thomas并没有打算可怜这个骚货，他按住Clark的后脑将阴茎捅进喉咙。因呕吐感而突然紧缩的喉咙让Thomas发出一声满足的叹息，他揪着Clark的头发像性交一样来回运动，看着Clark泛红的眼角和跪在地上小心翼翼维持平衡的窘迫。  
“唔——”Clark突然发出一声长长的呻吟，他就这样含着Alpha的阴茎在制服里射了出来，羞耻感让他流出了眼泪。  
“没被人碰就兴奋成这样了，等下你嘴里的阴茎捅进去你会不会连尿都射出来，贱货？”Thomas抽出阴茎，提着Clark的后颈将他按在了铁丝网上。  
他拽下Clark的披风，拉开背后的拉链。没有耐心给Omega脱衣服，Thomas直接用匕首从领口划烂，Clark的上半身彻底赤裸着，后面之露出后背和紧实挺翘的臀部。  
“嗯……”Clark在被Thomas按死在铁丝网上的时候发出一声气音，他红肿的乳头蹭在翘起的铁丝上火辣辣的疼，但同时也让他兴奋。Thomas的呼吸就在他的颈后，Clark想着，在Thomas用力掰开他的臀瓣并大力揉捏的时候Clark的后穴不是时候的喷出了一股热液。  
“骚货。”Thomas低吼出这个词便将阴茎对准穴口捅了进去，而Clark显然没有做好准备，他发出一声高亢的尖叫，最后以类似叹息的声音收尾。  
“你他妈……”Clark还没有骂完就被Alpha的顶撞冲散了声音，为了保证他的Omega不会乱搞，Thomas给Clark戴上了宫颈环。所以Thomas根本不能真正进入子宫，他每一次顶弄都被那个紧缩子宫口的小环顶了回来，这样的撕扯对于Clark则是极大的痛苦。  
他渴望着Alpha的阴茎，Clark的子宫里除了成形的胎儿还有充沛的液体等着滋润入侵的阴茎。氪星人漫长的孕期和孕期强烈的情欲几乎让Clark分不清痛感和快感了。这种模糊的感觉让他又想起了被迫带上宫颈环的那天。Thomas用绿氪引诱了他，用蓝氪激光在他的子宫口戴上了可吸收的一次性宫颈环。被扩宫器打开的肠道在显示器上被放大，他听着Thomas下流的语言在手术过程中射了好几次。  
而现在他被Thomas按在铁丝网上，乳尖和阴茎被铁丝剐蹭出了快感，Alpha的阴茎在后穴搅动着企图将那个宫颈环撞下来。想到这里的Clark不禁有些惧怕，他一手护着小腹一面大喊。  
“不行！你他妈疯了！”这个姿势让他无处可逃，他在Thomas不断的顶撞下开始感觉宫颈环已经开始松动了。  
“嘘。”Thomas掐了一下Clark的阴囊Clark就又射了出来，铁丝网上满是Omega的精液。趁着Clark高潮后失神的瞬间Thomas又是一次深入，这次他的阴茎撑断了那个纤细的人造有机物小环，又一次伸进了子宫里。  
“啊——”Clark感觉自己被彻底肏开了，后穴和子宫都被彻底打开，连里面的胎儿他都觉得要被捅坏了，“混蛋！白痴！蠢货！”Clark都骂道词穷了，他的手指狠狠扣进铁丝网中，不知不觉他又哭花了脸。  
“护好你的崽子。”Thomas吻上Omega的生殖腺并退出了子宫，难得抽送的动作前所未有的温柔。听到Thomas的话，Clark用流血的手护上了小腹，鲜血和精液混在一起好看得诡异。  
Clark忍不住回头看了一眼，Alpha大半个阴茎还露在外面，他红着脸哼哼着让Thomas全部插进去。而Thomas难得绅士地拒绝了他的请求，Clark只能用一只手尽力包住露在外面的柱身撸动。  
最后Thomas成结的阴茎在Clark屁股里跳动了几下射在了Clark的肠道里，而Clark在失去意识前依然护着他的小腹。

“所以你就是嫉妒我和别人订婚了？”Thomas对独占Wayne大宅里最舒服床的Clark说道。  
“你他妈搞清楚我没有嫉妒！”几颗绿氪石下肚，Clark又神清气爽了。  
“你最好在重新看一遍那条新闻。”Thomas离开前只留下一句话和一个欠揍的眼神。  
Clark打开电视，上面重播着那条新闻：  
“Thomas Junior Wayne出席欧洲商业巨头和著名宇航员的订婚宴。”  
“智障！”Clark骂了一声又缩回了被子里。  
而在书房的Thomas撕毁了一张婚前协议。


End file.
